


Happy Birthday to you

by NovaRedgrave



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Hanami Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRedgrave/pseuds/NovaRedgrave
Summary: It’s almost time for Dante and Vergil’s birthday. Word makes its way to Kyrie that neither of them have celebrated it since their eighth! Well she’s not going to let them mope around on their special day. She’ll have to rope in everyone for this, but she swears that it’ll be the best birthday the twins have ever had!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Happy Birthday to you

“Wait-wait, hold on a minute. You guys are twins?” Nero balked, “But V, I mean you, i guess, told me that you were Dante’s older brother.” Vergil’s brow furrowed but his twin spoke before he could answer. 

“Well he’s not wrong. We were born thirty minutes apart. So he technically is my older brother, if not by much.” Dante said as he reclined in his chair behind his large desk. 

“So when is your birthday Dante?” Lady asked from where she was leaning on the pool table. “Yeah, I’ve even heard you mention it before.” Trish chimed in right behind her. Dante seemed like he wanted to squirm in his seat. “Well, it hasn’t come up before so it’s not important.” 

“What? How can you say that?” Nero demanded, “Of course it’s important! It’s the day you were born. How can you just forget about it?” 

“Nero.” And Nero stops, his father’s voice cutting through his rant. “The last birthday we celebrated… was the day our mother died. It’s not something either of us like to think about.”  
Dante nods in agreement. “If you really want to know. It was the twenty-eighth of May. About thirty-five years ago. Vergil and I were separated too. I didn’t even know he was alive until ten years later. And by then…” He trails off. But everyone understands what he had left unsaid. 

. . .

The next night after Nero had returned home to Fortuna, he was helping Kyrie clean up after putting the kids to bed. And he told her what he had learned about his father and uncle. “That’s just awful!” She said. And he agreed. But then her eyes lit up with an idea.

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be!” She claimed excitedly. “What do you mean?” Nero asked “We can’t change the past.” “Maybe not but we can change the present.” When her poor boyfriend tilts his head in confusion she explains, “What if we throw them a party? We can have decorations and games and oh! How bout a cake for each of them?” She continues on about what kind of presents to get them before Nero has to stop her.

“Hold on. Why would they want to celebrate their birthday now? It might be too much for them.”   
“Nero, do you remember the first time Credo’s birthday passed after he died?”  
“Huh? Yeah, of course I remember.”  
“You said that ‘Even though he’s not with us anymore, it doesn’t mean we have to always be sad when remembering him. Especially on his day.’ It would’ve made him sad if we didn’t at least try to be happy on his birthday.”  
Nero sighs. “You’re right. So, how do we find out what kind of cake they like without giving it away?”  
Kyrie beams and begins planning. 

. . .

The next day she calls up Lady and Trish to get their opinions. Lady brings Morrison and Patty into the planning as well. The teenager is incredibly excited to throw a birthday party for Dante. She had told them about how she came to know the man and how she now sees him as a father figure. 

As spring passed to the beginning of summer, the twins' birthday got closer and closer until the day was upon them. Nero had gone out on a job with them the night before. Between the three of them it was ridiculously easy. On Nero’s way out of the shop to return to Fortuna, he had told his father and uncle, “Come over for dinner tomorrow. Kyrie’s cooking for everyone.” 

Both brothers knew by now that the look Nero had said something along the lines of “If you don’t come I kick both of your asses and drag you there myself.” So they yielded and made their way to Fortuna the next morning.

By the time they arrived at the island it was still early afternoon. Seeing as they still had time before dinner, the twins decided to split up and venture the town. Vergil returned to spots he had only been before while on his quest for power. Returning to the library where he had met Nero’s mother. He made a mental note to tell his son about her sometime soon.

Dante, on the other hand, returned to the cathedral to see how reconstruction was going, and to take a trip down memory lane of the day he first met his nephew. Afterwards he stumbled on a wine tasting event. He had to drag himself away before he could give in to temptation. While he’s not normally a wine guy himself, he usually drinks himself to the point he passes out on this day. He’s trying not to, if only for the kids’ sake.

It was while he was walking through a farmer’s market that he had run into his nephew. Said nephew immediately trying to hide whatever it was he was buying. “You’re early,” He said. “Dinner’s not for another hour.”   
“Well that's not a nice way to greet your uncle, and after I dragged your old man’s ass all the way here.” Dante put a hand to his chest and acted hurt. Nero just rolled his eyes, “Speaking of, where is he?”   
Dante looked around and then shrugged. “Dunno, went our own ways when we got here. Wouldn’t surprise me if he’s taking a trip down memory lane too.”  
Before Nero could comment Dante continued, “C’mon. I’ll bet you he’s probably in a library or any place with a bunch of old books.” He turns and begins walking away, signalling a reluctant Nero to follow.  
“Do you even know where you’re going?”  
“Not really. Just got a feelin.”   
Nero sighs and takes the lead. Showing his uncle the way to the order’s former library. 

Turns out Dante was right, as they found Vergil in a corner in the depths of the old library. “See? Told ya so.” Getting his attention, Nero waves in greeting. “If we start walking now, we’ll still have a bit of time before dinner.” His father puts back the tome he had been reading and began to follow his son out. 

“So d’you just like books or have you been there before? Most people don’t immediately go to that section.”   
“I had… made myself acquainted with the layout of the building many years ago.”   
Dante elbowed his brother, “Nerd” Vergil rolled his eyes before continuing, “It was…” He hesitated, “It was where I had met your mother, Nero.”   
Nero stops in his tracks. This was the first time his father had mentioned anything of his mother. And while he’s eager to learn more about her, today’s not about him. 

He turns and smiles at his father. “You don’t need to tell me everything right now. But I’m glad you told me that.” He turns back around and continues back to his house “We can talk later, Kyrie will be pissed if we’re late.”

As they approached the house, both brothers noticed all the lights were off. Even with advanced sight and hearing they couldn’t see anything going on in there. As Nero reached for the door, groceries in one hand, the twins readied themselves for something to jump and attack them from the darkness. When nothing came as Nero opened and walked through the front door, they both followed. Dante closed the door behind him as his brother flipped the light on.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” Came a chorus of people, previously hiding in the dark, Nero included. The brothers were stunned to say the least. Red and blue decorations covered the room, and on one wall was a banner that read “Happy birthday Vergil and Dante”

“Wow I don’t think i’ve ever seen you speechless Dante.” Lady commented from the side. Dante tried to retort something but came up empty handed, only opening to his mouth to immediately shut it, thus proving her point. Nero came up to them “So, what do you think? We spent the last couple months planning this, well mostly Kyrie.” Said woman smiled as she took the bag that Nero got from the market into the kitchen. 

“It’s….. I really just… don’t know what to say” Dante said before enveloping his nephew in a hug. When he pulled back his eyes were shining but no one said anything about it. Vergil put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Thank you for this Nero.” 

“Hey, like I said it was Kyrie’s idea. You should be thanking her.” Nero rubbed his finger across his nose. Dante smiled, “And we will. Don’t worry.” 

And at mention, Kyrie came up to them. “Happy birthday you two.” She said with a soft smile. The two smiled back and thanked her for all that she’d done. Vergil made another mental note to tell Nero to hurry the hell up and propose so he can call Kyrie his daughter-in-law already. “Why don’t we all sit down at the table for dinner.” She suggested. Dante’s stomach promptly growls at the thought. Everyone laughs and makes their way to the dining room. 

Soon as she could Patty had tackled Dante in a hug. Lady and Trish smiled at the sight, and Lady patted Vergil’s shoulder before both went to the table. 

It was a huge feast. You could almost trick someone into thinking it was Christmas with the massive spread on the table. But between the kids, and the Sparda descendants appetites, along with everyone else, it was quickly minimized. 

After putting away the leftovers, the birthday boys were ushered onto a couch in the living room, where they were surrounded by many colorful bags and boxes. Vergil was shocked to see he had gotten as many presents as Dante. Considering that most of the people there were Dante’s friends and not his. But he was touched by the gesture nonetheless. 

Kyrie and Nero had gotten them both cell phones, Nero promised to show them how to use them later. Lady and Trish had gotten Vergil a rare book on demonology. Dante was given a card from Lady that just said “Consider your debt cleared.” His eyes lit up like a child who just got a puppy. Nico’s gifts were… certainly different than the rest. Vergil got a replica of Beowulf, one of the few weapons he would use other than the Yamato. Dante was given a pair of daggers. When he asked what she made them from she told him that Nero had found shards of the Rebellion back in the qliphoth. The poor boy was so flustered as his uncle thanked him. 

Patty had gotten him a vinyl record with a white cover that had a signature on it. “Turns out Elena was recording music again so i got this before it was released.” Then it clicked, since the record he already had from Elena Housten was one of his favorites, he was really happy to hear that she’s going back into music again. For Vergil, he got a leather bound notebook with a blue fountain pen. Morrison had given the two a cookbook and a pizza stone. “So you won’t be wastin all your money on delivery” And Kyle, Julio and Kyle gave the both handmade cards addressed to “Grandpa Vergil and Gruncle Dante” Names which both brothers jabbed at each other for. But deeply appreciated the gifts. 

Of course in natural progression, after presents was cake. Once again the lights were turned off, as two seperate cakes were brought in and a candle on each one lit. As they were sung to, Dante slipped a small but genuine small to his brother, one which Vergil returned. They blew out the candles at the same time. 

The lights came back on and the twins could see one cake with white frosting with strawberries on top and sprinkled with red powder, “Happy Birthday Dante” written in red icing. Next to it was a cake with chocolate frosting with blueberries on top and drizzled with a caramel sauce. “Happy Birthday Vergil” was written in blue icing. When cut into Dante’s cake was revealed to be vanilla with a strawberry and cream filled center. Vergil’s was dark chocolate, with the chocolate frosting all the way through the middle. 

Both of them immensely enjoyed the dessert though when Vergil asked how they found out he liked chocolate, Lady confessed. “I asked Dante if his sweet tooth was a family thing and he told me that you guys used to trade Halloween candy, you strawberry flavored ones for his chocolate.” 

“It makes sense,” Kyrie chimed in, “Nero has a thing for caramels.” “Wha- hey!” He protested. But Dante laughed and even Vergil smiled and said “Our father was the same. Caramels were his favorite as well.”   
Nero gaped “Wait, really?”   
“Oh yeah! He especially loved the ones you could buy in bulk with the little clear wrappers.” Dante exclaimed. 

. . .  
The night went on and after the kids were put to bed the adults pulled out a bottle of wine to toast and talk. While everyone was conversing, Dante slipped onto the front porch. He’s not really one for crowds, even if they are family. He turned when he heard the front door behind him, to see Vergil stepping out into the night as well. “Another year and it doesn’t hurt any less.” Dante said. His brother “Hm”s in agreement. “But ya know.” Dante continues, “I think she’d be happy that we celebrated this year. Instead of drowning our sorrows.” Vergil nods, “She’s probably tired of us being sad and angry with ourselves and each other.”

Dante raises his glass to his twin. “For mom.”  
Vergil clinks them together, “For mother.”  
They drank, and for the first time in now thirty-six years, the twin sons of Sparda smiled and enjoyed their birthday together.

**Author's Note:**

> Vergil likes chocolate and Nero and Sparda like caramel and no I will not take criticism. Also I really wanted something to happen with the shards from Rebellion so now that's a thing.


End file.
